The Gamble
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: Finally getting used to Mafia Academy, Italy, Tsunayoshi and his friends have already achieved the master level of his battle class! His teacher will announce something to him, and his friends. What awaits the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Exciting News?

**I suddenly thought of this story! I though it had a good plot so I typed it out (took me a while though)  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR, but I do own the plot!  
**

**I now present you:  
**

* * *

**The Gamble**

It's been half a year since the Vongola Tenth Famaglia transferred the the Mafia Academy in Italy. They've gotten used to everything.

This academy, however, is unlike normal school, in this school, academics may be harder, but sports were a piece of cake for the to-be guardians.

In this academy, instead of physical education, there is a subject where you can practice your fighting skills, there are also two types, 'Single' or 'Family'. The singles is when you practice and versus people by yourself, while family is when you team up with your family. Although Decimo and his friends have only been here for half a year, they've has already advance to 'Master' level, in a few days time we will be completing their very first mission.

Life at Mafia Academy is actually not that hard. It's a boarding school, so students have to stay here on school days, but could still go home on weekends.

When students have spare time, there's an entertainment floor in the dorms where there are stuff like karaoke, video games etc. Plus, there's a humongous library. The food here is also brilliant, on the second floor of our dorms, there's always a buffet during breakfast, morning tea, lunch and dinner (plus dessert), it's a total luxury.

* * *

*dong, dong, dong* (do NOT make fun of my crappy bell sound)

Oh, that's the bell, school's over.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed "where are you gonna go now?".

Tsuna replied him "I'm gonna take my time, I'll meet you guys at dinner or something, 'kay?"

"Hai!" he answered sharply.

Tsuna needed some fresh air, he need to get away from this stuffy classroom. He makes his way up to the roof, where the breeze is the best! Tsuna walked some few flights of stairs, 'til he finally got here, opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Ah! Ii tenki!" the young Vongola mumbled to myself

"dare" a cold voice asks

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stammered.

"Oh, it's you" he said,

"didn't you go to class?" Tsuna wondered

"I can't be bothered, it's too crowded, I only attend battle classes, so I can bite people to death" he smirked.

Suddenly the door opens.

"Oya oya, who do we have here?" Mukuro said.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna blurted

Hibari was revealing his tonfas "what are you doing here herbivore..." he threatens

"kufufu, I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, you don't have a chance against me~" Mukuro grinned.

"You damn pineapple..." Hibari says and aims for his face, Mukuro dodges it by a millimetre.

"That's dangerous, Kyo-kun!" Mukuro teases, an anime vein pops on Hibari's right forehead

"kamikolosu" he mutters.

This is bad, REALLY bad, if they continue, they'll blow up the whole school...

"Yamete! Hibari-san, Mukuro!" Tsuna pleaded, his voice was kinda wobbly, and they're not listening to him, which leaves me with one last option. The tenth swallows two pills and walk up to them. He grips Hibari-san's tonfa in one hand, and Mukuro's trident in the other "yamete" he told them "hmpf, just this once" Hibari-san says.

Tsuna takes his leave and heads to the library. He got some books and started studying.

* * *

It's 6:30pm. The Vongola got up and put the books away, and then heads over to the dining room for dinner.

After he got there, he got a tray and some plates, and then got some of his favourite dishes. He look around to see Gokudera and everyone else sitting at a large table, with two seats still available, Tsuna walk over, Hibari and Mukuro were already there.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" Tsuna smiles,

"Tsuna-" Yamamoto started, but Gokudera cut him off

"Juudaime! Please have a seat!" so he sat down.

* * *

The dorm is located above the dining room and below the entertainment room. Every student has their own spacious room, which includes a shower, desk and a queen size bed.

The whole Vongola Family all walked upstairs to their bedrooms. When they got to their floor, they all headed towards the 'Vongola' end of the floor.

Tsuna said goodnight to everyone else and scanned his I.D card to enter his room. He threw my bag on my bed and had a quick shower.

After, he put on a T-shirt and pants, and then got his stuff out for homework later.

Later on, the Vongola did his homework and lay down on the bed, and fell asleep at 9:45pm.

* * *

**How was that? Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Kyoko and Haru transferred to the Mafia Academy in Italy. I was gonna make this 182769, but I'm horrible at shouen-ai stories, so I gave up on that idea... I just too lazy, and besides, I have school like every other normal human being...**

**Anyways, please review!  
**


	2. First Mission

**It's the 5th May! Happy Birthday to the infamous Displinary Committee Leader, Hibari Kyoya!  
**

**This is Chapter 2! It took me a while cause of godammit school. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I now present you:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Mission  
**

Tsunayoshi woke up round 7:00am, school starts at 8:00am.

He rolls out of bed and took a quick shower, then he slipped on his uniform and put all his stuff into his bag.

He headed for the dining room and got himself some toast and a scrambled egg.

Tsuna made his way around the room, hoping to find someone, but gave up. He just found an empty seat and sat down. Shortly after, Chrome and Yamamoto came.

"Ohayo! Futaridomo" Tsuna smiled

Yamamoto replied with "Yo Tsuna!"

Chrome muttered "ohayogaizaimasu, Boss..." and we all continued to eat.

As Tsuna almost finished his breakfast, everyone else arrived.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed "You guys are so early!"

Gokudera apologised as if his life depended on it "sumimasen deshita! Juudaime! I have failed to accompany you to breakfast!"

"maa maa Gokudera-kun, its not your fault, I just felt like getting up a little earlier" he pleaded.

* * *

After eating, they made their way to the hall, for assembly, they arrived just in time for the principal to start talking.

He went on for a while until he passed it to Mr. Solovino (Mr. S. for short), Tsuna's- all the Vongola's (except for Kyoko and Haru) battle teacher.

He began to speak "Umm, I'm just taking this opportunity to make an announcement to some students in general. I would like to see the following students after this assembly. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro and Hibari Kyoya. That is all."

Tsuna flinched when he heard his name, since he wasn't paying attention, and he's sure that everyone else did too. (Okay, maybe everyone except for Mukuro and Hibari )

* * *

The assembly ended, everyone made their way towards Mr. S. who said to them "I've put you guys into a mission this evening, I'll give you cards (to swipe) to the training room, or you can go back to your rooms and chill. Here are the information."

Tsuna was kinda happy, since its gonna be the first time they're gonna be on a mission. Tsuna took the papers the teacher gave and decided to go back to his room to read them.

"Meet me here 10 minutes before 6:00pm, dismissed!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei headed for the training room, while Tsuna, Hibari-san, Mukuro and Chrome went to their rooms to read the papers.

* * *

Tsuna got to the hall to see everyone else already here.

The guardians and their boss all wait excitedly for Mr. S. to arrive.

After about 5 minutes, he comes, "you guys are already here! Well then lets not waste time, before we leave, we're gonna get you changed."

They all followed him to a room they never knew existed. He gave them each a suit, just with different coloured shirts, according to their flames.

After the whole family finished changing, they headed for the entrance and when they got there, they hopped on a small limousine.

* * *

The mission was to kill a mafia family. The reason was because the boss of that family ordered his men to kill random people all around Italy. Tonight they will be having a secret party to celebrate, so the organisers of the mission thought they would take that chance and attack them when they least expect it.

The limo arrives at an area with lots of 10-20 meter cliffs, where there was a mansion.

The driver and Mr. S. took off after dropping his students off at the location. He gave them each an earpiece for communicating with each other as well as contacting him when the mission was completed.

Everyone all approach the mansion, slowing whilst Tsuna was thinking of a plan. Then it hit him. (light bulb!)

First, Gokudera will fire his flame arrow, Hibari will fire a hedgehog for a long-distance attack, and the plan went into action.

The two attacks hit the mansion successfully, and the whole thing collapsed, just as planned, hoping that most people would be dead, but unfortunately, the enemy and his family survives, they see the students and starts to attack them.

Tsuna swallowed two pills, hyper mode on... Time for them to get serious...

* * *

They separate the enemies into seven parts, and start attacking them.

Tsuna's in charge of the middle group for some reason. He flew back a little distance, noticing that there's an approximately 15 meter cliff behind him.

"Operation X" he mumbled

"Ryokai Boss", a voice replies "right flame sensor (soft flame) 180, 190, 200, 210 thousand FV. Left flame 190, 200, 210 thousand FV. Lock on target, ready to launch anytime!"

"X-Burner!" Tsuna only blowed away three quarters of the group, but apparently, so has everyone else.

The enemy groups combine and attack them all together, and so do the Vongola. Tsuna notices that everyone, especially Chrome and Gokudera, are injured. As they blow away another quarter of the group, their boss joins, but no one, including Tsuna notices.

* * *

**So sorry that my chapters are ridiculously short! I get sick of writing long-term stories! (lazy little me~~) and even if I do, I drop them half way *sweat***

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review!  
**

**Until next time, ciao ciao~~  
**


	3. The Gamble

**Okie dokie folks! I'm so happy your still even bothered to read this story! I hate to admit, but I'm running out of ideas *sweat***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR!  
**

**I now present you to:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gamble  
**

*BAM* a gunshot was heard above all the noise, and before anyone knew what was going on, Tsuna was coughing blood. The boss shot him in the stomach, and he lost half of his energy. Everyone turns around, noticed that Tsuna got shot.

He hears voices calling out his name "Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Boss!" but his visions starting to blur, he collapses onto the hard surface, barely conscious, the flames on his head disappears.

"TEME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUUDAIME?" Gokudera shouts

"SAWADA!" Ryohei shouts

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto follows.

After seeing Tsuna's current state, they all snap, and starts to aim for the boss, but there were still a lot of enemies.

* * *

Tsuna lifts his head up slowly, and see that the enemies are outnumbering them. He uses the last of his strength to stand up and walk closer to the crowd.

He swallows two of his pills, orange flames reappeared on his forehead, the symbol on the X-Gloves changed to an 'I'.

"Point Zero Break" Tsuna mutters "First Edition" ice covered all of the enemies.

"SAWADA! YAMETE!" Ryohei shouts, but Tsuna continues.

After every single one of the enemies are frozen, he stepped back, not noticing that he's on the exact spot he was on before launching the previous X-Burner.

"Operation XX" Tsuna whispers, his breath getting heavier by the second

"ryokai Boss. Right flame 200, 220, 250 thousand FV. Left flame 220, 230, 250 thousand FV. Lock on target, flames still rising. Right flame 250, 60, 280 thousand FV. Left flame, 260, 270 280 thousand FV. Ready to launch anytime."

"YAMETEKUDASAI! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouts

"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, YOUR BODY WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE IT!" Yamamoto pleaded, they were all shouting like mad men now. Tsuna didn't- couldn't stop now

"if I had to choose between escaping by myself and leaving my friends to die, or to stay and protect my friends, then I choose to stay! Even if my chance of dying is high! I'm willing to take this _gamble_, to protect my friends! To protect those who're dear to me!" the Vongola Decimo shouts back "X-BURNER!"

* * *

The smoke cleared, the only things in view were corpses. All the enemies were gone, dead. Tsuna was happy, now no one can hurt his friends.

His eyes started to close, flames once again disappearing from his head, his world turns pitch black.

"Sugoi su Juudaime!" he doesn't reply Gokudera's words "Juudaime?" Tsuna loses consciousness, and before anyone noticed, he fell down the cliff "JUUDAIME!"

Blood. Tsuna's blood. The crimson liquid flowed around him, but his whole body's numb, and he can't feel the pain.

* * *

Gokudera rapidly contacts Mr. S. "Sir? Can you please send an ambulance or something? Juudaime's been shot and he's unconscious! Please get here as soon as possible!" and he hung up.

Everyone was in a state of panic. Ryohei was trying to heal Tsuna with his sun flames, but his wound was too serious, the flame wasn't working at all.

After what felt like days, Mr. S. arrives with the Mafia Academy's ambulance.

"Get the injured into the ambulance!" the teacher commands the doctors and nurses, who run over to lift and place Tsuna carefully on the stretcher.

"Doctor! The patient has lost a large amount of blood! He might not make it by the time we get back!" the nurse panics

"we'll have to use THAT!" the doctor replies.

"Everyone! get in the car!" Mr. S. says while pointing at the black limo that accompanied the ambulance "Gokudera and Yamamoto! Stay with Sawada in the ambulance! Get a move on!"

Everyone scrambles onto their appointed vehicles, the doctor speaks to the driver of the ambulance

"get THAT ready!" and the driver nodded, furiously pressing some buttons. After everyone gets on the cars, the ambulance floats up into the air and *zoom* flies away, with high speed, and in less than half an hour, the ambulance arrives at the academy.

The staff immediately carries Tsuna, swiftly but carefully, towards the emergency room, behind them followed two very worried guardians.

* * *

**Was I rushing it? so sorry if this chapter sucked!  
**

**Anyways, please review!  
**

**Ciao for now!~  
**


End file.
